The present invention relates to analogs of insulin modified at amino acid position 29 of the native human insulin B chain and optionally at other positions. Said insulin analogs are less prone to dimerization or self-association to higher molecular weight forms thereby possessing a comparatively more rapid onset of activity while retaining the biological activity of native human insulin.